List of Militaries
Militaries and Countries are a primary Elements of The BWMC, or the Blocksworld Military Community.. List of Current Factions (WIP) # NCMD (NitroCaliber Military Division) - Has Large Amounts of Armarments and Big Tanks. Led by NitroCaliber # FSSR (Free Sino Socialist Republics) - Former communist superpower with a large amount of other states combined led by Famonious. Reformed in early 2019. # GBISE (Grand British Interstellar Empire) - Born from Fire and Fury back in 2019, They once again, liberated Britain from Italians and ready to defend from threats. Lead by the Monarch Jojok 72. Its puppet states where, The Commonwealth of Canada, currently observing WW4. # USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) - A Country that emerged From The Turmoil in 2022. Led by Soviet Spaghetti. (Has since dissolved.) # The Specialist Empire - An Empire that seeks Galactic Domination. Led by now Black "Abalacky" Maelstrom # The Noelsnook Empire/ United Imperialist America - an empire that is known to switch sides examples include defending then attacking Russia, and is led by a Scrub named Noelsnook. (Has since dissolved) # L4l0 islands - the empire began on tonga and started making Giant Skrubs, illogical tanks and of course "invincible ore". led by skrub L4l0. # Imperial Switzerland/Holy Roman Empire, from a state ruled by the house of Liechtenstein to a absolute monarchy ruled by WilliamLy04 who gained power after a coup. (Dissolved) # C.R.E.A.T.U.R.E - An Animal Militant Group known for notoriety of stealing a British/UKCS Armour. Led by DragonStar. # BCRM - A Canadian PMC led by Bike1997 (Dissolved) #The Inquisition - An anti Magic PMC Known for hunting dragons. A direct predecessor to the Anti-Magic strike force and indirectly the Equalizer Militia. formerly led by Delta Bandit. (Dissolved) #PARADOX - An expanisve drone army created by an advanced alien race long ago. They seek destruction of most "lesser" humans. Led by the AI A.bRaX.a (Merged with the Specialist Empire now led by Balacky.) #DTJMD-Tenksman's private army listed next to Mercular #OUN - A military owned an run by Veteran Cheater Monsoon. Was subject to the UCW-IRO war. (Dissolved) #Task Force 77.3-a group of autonomous ships on Earth meant to keep peace at sea #Kingdom of Hungary - A powerful nation led by CryoCryptic. #Fascist Italy - Second largest nation led by the fascist dictator KingpigTimmy. Focuses largely on civilian luxuries. Plans are to eradicate leftism. #SEOTP - A military that is decent in size and power. Currently getting destroyed by many militaries. #United Socialist Federation of Pegasus Prime - An interplanetary nation that was created after the fall of the Nova Primian Empire. Currently rebuilding its ground army. #ILOS - an army built out of the remnants of the now destroyed TFAOE empire #CHAOS - Wolfleader's military. (its now ARTHEMIS) #PMRCF - A PMC military that Spruce Woods (Youhoooop) owns. Nothing much #ROU-(Republic Of Ustio) -Allied with KPT, led by StormDamage321 #RACW (Russasian Commonwealth) - a highly militaristic monarchy led by wewow241, notable for fuckall (fuck you jojoke, i'm back so so is my country) #The Trronesta Empire/ATAF (Armed Trronestan Attack Forces) a new and growing empire led by its recent founder, Phwooploop, currently in possession of Central America #PP-Force - (IMHDF related-ish group) a relatively new attack, defense, and assassination force dedicated to serving our allies and those we are in alliances with. Led by Rec. #United States - Led by the conservative party (Republican Party.) President is xXTOAD64Xx. Good nuclear technology. #UCO (United Celestial Order) - A New nation based in TRAPPIST system, Led by Dawn Rose #GRE (Great Russian Empire) - a Nation currently led by Yoko Litter, Opposed by the British-backed Tsarist Legitimatists and Communists factions #PMRDD (Private Millitary Research Development Division), an organization founded in early 2016, focusing around research, private military contracts and urban development. Worked with the United States government pre-2024 (Blocksworld Standard Year), and currently works with the Unified Confederacy of Countries. #Eurasian Federation (Formally the Free Chinese Empire), a constitutional confederacy with sovereignty over most of Asia. It's main allies and partners are with the PMRDD and with Japan. The EF is also part of the UCC. #Unified Confederacy of Countries, a confederacy of nations comparable to the United Nations. A Earth-based faction composing of the Eurasian Federation, Japan, and Liberty P. #NPR (New Portugese Republic) - Led by 8bitAnt, he is now allies with Italy's adversary, Mercular #Dongwushi City State - led by a Pacifist CC4020, It was defended by both The GBISE and the PMRDD. #RML (Russian Monarchist League) - A British-backed Tsarist Legitimatists that prefer Romanov over Yoko. #NSE (New Swedish Empire) - A Scandinavian Nation that has the combination of Socialism and Imperialism, currently f##king Denmark so hard alongside Italian forces. #New Japanese Order (I think. Hydro keeps changing the damn name.), an Asian nation based in Japan and Korea. Currently a republic under a treaty made by the PMRDD. The state's soveignty is supported by the nearby Euasian Federation. Japan is also part of the UCC. #Nouvelle République Française (NRF) - Led by H1R0H1T0 France-Chan (Naruto. Uchiha7hokage). Wealth: Is the second richest European military so far(?). Territories: Controls Southern France and SouthEastern Canada. Government Type: Militaristic Democratic Republic. Allies (so far): AGDF; IPO. Military: Troops: 4.75 million; Tanks: 3,000 (and counting); Planes: 10,000(?); Ships: 102 (and counting); Nukes: 400 (or more). #LP (Liberty Praesidium) - Led by Col. Noxious Killst3aler #Archon - A nation mostly inhabiting South Africa and HFLS3. Led by the people #POEAIP-A quite powerful military, and has 10 members. Owns many planets (over 50), including mercury, Venus and Neptune. It is also democratic. #Federation Starfleet (United Federation of Planets)- A democratic faction led by NO VA. Has the protection of Starfleet, which is also led by NO VA. Claims a few systems and has at least 4 members. #SLI- a reasonable military, owning some land on Earth and over 15 planets. It is also anti-communism, but does not oppose the militaries that are. #ESRO - A Scientific and Exploration-Focused military owned by AliG1972. One of few militaries to own no territory whatsoever. #BTSF - A elite tactical strike force based in the USRA. It is owned by Starboost_645, and is a division of the USRA. One of few groups not to own land, although it is possibly related to the fact that the BTSF has two (seaworthy) flying aircraft carriers. One has just begun consctruction. #Hyberian Empire-extremely skilled and powerful #NJR (New Jovian Republic) - Space based nation that owns some land on earth. Currently attempting to gain more land. #URSA (United Republic of South America) - earth based nation that owns most Of Pluto. leader is COA. (Started off with half of Suriname a few months ago). Its not hard to fine me on the map just look at the big yellow guy in South America. #UNKNOWN: decently powerful military lead by communist gorozia parparia #The Teslanic Andromedian Empire: Owned by Joshcalinan and is pretty neutral. Owns about 11-13 planets in the Empire. Mainly based in the Andromeda Galaxy but sometimes has some planets near Earth. #Vlaria - A military which 90% of his spaceships destroyed by New Hyberia in the Vlarian War,fought pointless war with galactic empire #Galactic empire: small but decently advanced force, operates the uncompleted third death star, building up numbers currently. #NSRE- a military that resufaced recently on discord after going blank for 4 months. (Dragar is the creator but is using an UB account) #RBMCAF-overpowered army lead by UB #Komodo industries-assisting army to RBMCAF,lead by Gablenz #UNSA-extremely overpowered army lead by cummings family 4/UNSA commander #Qiggo Alliance-a halo inspired army [] Led by: NootPenguin, attempts to ally, but lacks diplomatic skills. #AMUZ-iccogal terrorist #ORCAS army(I don't know the name)-extremely illogical,allied with blindplayz #blindplayz army(I also don't know the name)-extremely illogical,threatens larger armies and is allied with ORCA #DMD, interstellar nation comprised of a few solar systems. Based on collective concioisness. More pacifist is but still formidable fighting power with advanced technology. Capital located on planet ahooie 5 #Forbiddendonutsunited is the most powerful nation in universe made up of yet things u will die hahahhaa Category:Militaries Category:The Nations in the BWMC Category:Players Category:List Of Millitaries